


Excitement

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan gets excited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

It was unusual to say the least... Not that Evan Lorne never got excited, but he never got excited quite like this. David listened as he rambled on about how it was the Art Mecca. David slanted a glance to Lt. Cadman who was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Do I really do that?"

"All the time, Doc."

David grinned at her and caught back up with Evan as he talked Reed's ear off.

Fin


End file.
